Tenka
Tenka is a mysterious dog from GDW:O. It is hard to determine what breed his due to his strange appearance, but we still consider him as a Great Dane due to his huge size. In GDWO, he is the leader of a large pack at the tip of Japan. However, accoding to Choro, legend has it that Tenka's pack comes from a long lineage of dogs that lived near a deadly and volcanic area that is incredibly toxic. It is also said that his ancestors were responsible for the death of thousands of Japanese soldiers who fell victim to the toxic gas during the period of the warring states of Japan. Tenka has the incredible ability to kill birds with the power of thought, as well as mind control toward other dogs. One day, he saves a group of puppies who were put into a bag and were thrown into the ocean by their master. The only surviving puppy was a white sheep dog, to whom Tenka names him Gennai. He then adopts Gennai as is son and Gennai eventually becomes his closest follower. When he hears from Gennai that the Kurohabaki Clan is in his territory and that the leader, Kurohabaki Masamune, wishs to form an alliance with him, Tenka quickly sees this a threat and refuses Masamune's proposal. Instead, he orders Gennai to set out to assassinate Masamune. However, the first attempt failed after Gennai fought against Kenshin, Masamune's closest follower. Tenka knows that Masamune will try to kill him. So, Tenka orders Gennai once again to assassinate Masamune a second time. While Gennai is fighting the entire Kurohabaki Clan, Tenka moves his army toward the toxic area and decide to wait for Gennai's return. Gennai and his squad returns from the toxic chasm. Though they failed once again to kill Masamune, they did however lead a portion of the clan into the chasm where they evetually suffacted and died. Tenka is pleased by this and orders Gennai and his squad as scouts to determine the Kurohabaki clan's position. Gennai returns with four of his five squad members. His squad member, Shiro, stayed behind to further check the clan's position. By nightfall, with Shiro still absent, Gennai and the three of his followers set out to find Shiro. Later, one of Gennai's followers return to Tenka and pleads him to send reinforcements to aid Gennai's third attempt to assassinate the clan leader. However, Tenka selfishly sees this as a chance of escaping and orders his pack to move out, saying that Gennai's sacrifice will allow them to escape from the Kurohabaki Clan's grasp. At sunlight, while Tenka's pack heads Eastward to avoid the Kurohabaki clan, they stumbles into Akakamakiri, who was recently banished by his own pack due to his cruel behavior. When Kamakiri's son reacts violantly towards them, Tenka manages to control Akakamakiri mind, making him bow down as a sign of forgivness, and of course of humiliation. Thus, Akakamakiri joins Tenka's pack. Later, Gennai and his battered squad members return to Tenka's pack with Shiro who had lost his ears, eye, tail and leg. Although Shiro said that he didn't say a word about his pack's location despite the horrible torture that he succumbed to from the clan, the fact that Gennai failed again to kill Masamune was displeasing for Tenka. His final and cruel order was that Gennai and his wounded squad would stay behind and hold off the pursuing Kurohabaki clan as much as possible and to kill Masamune a fourth time. They eventually leave the five wounded dogs to the mercy of the clan. They eventually arrive at the secret koga hots springs where Kenshin is resting. One of Tenka's followers' quickly noticed Kenshin as an enemy, but Kenshin and his followers managed to avoid a fight. Just as they were about to escape, Gennai and his squad arrives. However, when Tenka gives the order to kill them, Gennai, in contrast, lets the clan members go. Tenka does not understand why his foster son would disobey him and Gennai says that he decides to desert Tenka's pack. Since Tenka cruely sent Gennai several times into complete danger and even left him and his squad to die like usless dogs, Gennai grew tired of this. Gennai leaves Shiro under Tenka's care and he and the remainder of his squad walk away despite the constant calls of Tenka for them to come back. Later, they meet up with Unsai and his small pack. Tenka tries to control Unsai's mind to make him surrender, but this eventually makes Unsai sneeze and he gets over it, proving that Unsai is immune to Tenka's power. However, Unsai kindly bows down to Tenka, saying that they are their "guests". Tenka approves Unsai's kindness and he and his pack rest for a while while Unsai's followers get them food. See more pictures in Tenka (Photo Gallery). Category:GDWO Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Great Danes